Halloween At Hogwarts
by nutnlp1
Summary: It's Harry and the gang's 5th year at Hogwarts, and it's Halloween day and Michael Myers is in town to go Trick-Or-Treating. Michael comes in last chapters...
1. Halloween Morning

Title: Terror At Hogwarts  
By: nutnlp1  
  
Note: This is a mix of Michael Myers and the Harry Potter Storys.  
  
Halloween Day  
8:47 A.M.  
5th Year Students  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What is it Ron? Harry replied.  
  
Ron: It's Halloween!  
  
Harry: Yeah, and it's 8:00 in the morning. Can you wake me up later?  
  
Ron: Sure, but I'm still adding some finishing touches to my costme.  
  
Ron runs back to his room and starts to put the finishing touches on his monkeycostume.  
  
Ron whispers to himself: This is going to be the best Halloween ever!  
  
Later that day, Harry comes out from the bathroom and says: I don't even know what I am going to be for Halloween. I might not even go Trick-Or Treating.  
  
Ron: You Half Too!  
  
Harry: Well if you have something I could wear, or you can make something before nightfall......  
  
Ron: Ummmmmmm.......Let me think....Oh!!!! I got just the thing, It's kinda old and raggy but it will work.  
  
Ron ran to his room and fliped open his truck and dug through and he was throwing things all over the place, searching and searching until he saw the old white mask at the bottom of the trunk.  
  
Harry: Well if it's trouble.....  
  
Running back into the room Ron says "No, No Worries, I really don't care for the mask, it's kinda freaky, you can have it. It's called a Michael Myers mask.  
  
Harry: Are You Sure Ron?  
  
Ron: Sure thing  
  
Harry: Thanks, it is preety freaky.  
  
Ron: Well, get ready, were going to meet Herimonie at the Library.  
  
Harry looks at the mask and says sarcasticly: Suprising. 


	2. The Library

Title: Harry Potter meets Michael Myers Part 2  
By: nutnlp1  
  
~The Library~  
  
Harry: Hey Herimonie, What are you reading?  
  
Herimonie: Lord Of The Rings.  
  
Ron: Oh, Which one, I read all of them before you! That's a first!  
  
Herimonie: I've read them all about 3 times, I am just trying to get myself into character for my elf costume.  
  
Ron:..............Oh.  
  
Herimonie: Oh, and your awnser is The Fellowship Of The Ring.  
  
Harry: So your an elf, eh?  
  
Herimonie: Arwen to be exact.  
  
Harry, Ron and Herimonie are sitting at a table directly in the middle of the library, almost the only students in there. They didn't want to be loud, but thought it wouldn't matter anyway because knowone was studying.  
  
Ron: Well Arwin you better go get ready, we are going to get a little heard start, because I wan't candy!  
  
Harry: great now I got that Aaron Carter song in my head.  
  
Herimonie laughed and looked at Ron.  
  
Herimonie: Well I'm going to get ready, You both meet me in the Great Hall at 6:45 and then we will make our way to Hogsmead.  
  
Ron/Harry: Okay Arwen.  
  
Herimonie gave them a look and they both took a step back.  
  
~The Great Hall~  
  
Harry: Man, it's 6:45 where is she?  
  
Ron looking at his watch:  
  
"I got 6:43, lets give her the 2 minutes, and then worry, because she's never late"  
  
Harry: There she is  
  
Herimonie: Hey cool costume Ron, it matched your attitude.  
  
Ron gave her a look.  
  
Herimonie: What about yours Harry?  
  
Herry pulled the mask out of his back pocket and say'd:  
  
"Just a mask, it's Micahel Myers"  
  
Herimonie: "Wow, I read about him, where'd you get that?"  
  
Harry: Ron have it too me.  
  
Ron: Why is it worth anything, if it is, sorry Harry, Haha Just Kidding.  
  
Herimonie: No, but he was a masked murderer, and killed over 20 people.  
  
Ron: I told you there was something creepy about that mask.  
  
Herimonie: What's worse is, it was always on Halloween Night.  
  
They stood around in silence and looked around over there shoulder.  
  
Ron: Well we better get going, you know that candy is waiting for me.  
  
Herimonie/Harry: .....yeah O.k.  
  
They all walked out into the almost ebony night.  
  
Note: Sorry about it being so short, new chapters coming soon 


	3. TrickorTreat

Halloween At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 3-Trick Or Treat  
  
A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter, except for a few paper back books that I purchased not to long ago, don't sue! Please? Also, this is kind of in the future.not that far.  
  
Halloween At Hogwarts  
  
Trick Or Treat  
  
All three of them made there way to Hogsmead. It was a dark night, and just prefect for Halloween. It wasn't all the way dark, there were a few streetlights leaving circles of light in the middle of the empty streets. Kids in costumes filled the sidewalks and words of "Trick Or Treat" filled the air. It was a repeating echo in their heads.  
  
Harry: I'm getting some weird looks wearing this Michael Myers mask. It's kind of cool. (Giggle)  
  
Ron: Who are you telling? I'm a monkey for crying out loud!  
  
Herimonie: Well, you both look rather.....weird.  
  
Harry: You don't look bad yourself Arwen.  
  
Herimonie: I totally dug into the text to figure out what this Elf looks like. I didn't know there were movies until I was done. Go figure.  
  
Ron: Look! That streets empty, I bet you they will give us a bunch of sweets and candy.  
  
Harry: Let's go.  
  
They all made there way into a somewhat of a dark street. It had about 5 houses on it. They made there way door-to-door, and out of 4 of the houses, one was passing out candy.  
  
Harry: Maybe those kids know something about this street.  
  
Ron: Like what, they're all cheapskates?  
  
Harry: Well, I don't know. We got one more house to go, let's go.  
  
They all went to the 5th house on the street. It was the biggest and darkest. They all counted to three and then yelled "trick-or-treat". Harry knocked on the door, and it opened by his touch. It gave a loud creek.  
  
Ron: I think it's abandoned. Let's check it out.  
  
Herimonie: No way, you always get me in trouble. I'm working my way to be the best student at Hogwarts four years in a roll.  
  
Harry: Come on Arwen, it will be fun.  
  
Arwen: Ok, I don't know why I let you guys do this to me.  
  
They all walked in.  
  
TBC 


End file.
